Communication in the enterprise environment is increasingly becoming more sophisticated and frequently involves more than one communication media. Direct communication in an enterprise context, whether it is accomplished for example via telephone or email, is often in regard to the parties discussing and referencing another form of communication between the parties. For example, two persons may collaborate in a telephone call to edit a section of a document that has been previously communicated between the parties. Or, one person may call the other to discuss the contents of an earlier sent or received email. Other communications instances may involve multiple party communications, such as a telephone conference call, that may involve a leader presenting a slide presentation to the other participants.
Communications between parties may be initiated in one form, such as email, and after a further exchange, be continued at a subsequent date in another form, using voice or video conferencing. The parties may further communicate on the same topic with a large number of other parties at different times. One party may also communicate with the same party on a large number of different matters. Thus, in an enterprise environment, an individual may be involved in a variety of communications media, with a variety of parties, and for a variety of matters.
In many instances, one party to a given instance of communication may seek to establish a context for the communication instance. For example, communications between two parties may have been initiated by email and may resume at a later time using voice communication to allow a more interactive communication about the same topic. Although both parties may recall the prior communication and the topic thereof, the party receiving an incoming call may find it beneficial to quickly establish a context of the incoming voice call by accessing relevant information. It would be more efficient if the recipient of the communication could quickly review the prior forms of communication with the other party to quickly establish a context for the instant communication.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.